


Proper Binding

by NevaRYadL



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: And Hawke is purple, But not in an angsty way more like Fenris is as subtle as a kick to the teeth, M/M, So two dorks in love come out to each other, Trans Fenris, Trans Hawke, Trans Male Hawke - Freeform, Written by King, awkward coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Fenris wants to come out to Hawke and finally feels comfortable enough to do just that. There's a happy surprise waiting for him.





	Proper Binding

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Trans Fenris, Trans Male Hawke, binding, mentioned unhealthy/improper prior binding, briefly mentioned poor prior mental/physical health
> 
> A request for trans goodness with Fenris and M!Hawke

“What’s this word?”

“Spell it out if you can.”

“A-B-S-C-O-N-D.”

“Abscond. To flee, usually quickly.”

Fenris hummed thoughtfully before returning to his story. Thanks to Hawke’s lessons, and a few pointers from Varric and a few well meaning books, Fenris’ reading skill was… adequate. For the time being he could read and understand enough words that he could get by and could read news pamphlets and messages and little scrawls that Hawke kept leaving everywhere for him.

Speaking of…

Fenris still had his legs draped over Hawke’s lap, the man still reading his own book and with one very large human hand very loosely wrapped around one of his ankles, thumb circling the knobby protrusion of his ankle. Comforting, warm, and if it became too much, Fenris knew he would only need to nudge at that hand and it would leave him be. But for the moment it was perfect… almost like every moment with Hawke recently.

A slightly pinched sensation at his sides of his lungs wanted to ruin it. Right, his binder needed to come off. He was getting too used to not ignoring his body’s need to have the thing on for sane hours, Hawke’s influence he mused fondly. Making him want to take care of himself and all that. And as much as he wanted to combat his… ‘not fondness’ for his body, he had to admit that he was comfortable enough around Hawke to be a bit more open about… ‘that’. So, nudging at that foot (and ignoring the revenant touch from knee to the top of his foot that Hawke gave him before letting go), Fenris rose.

“Need a break?” Hawke asked.

“Just a moment,” Fenris said. “I need to take something off.”

Hawke had a tendency to joke and make jabs. Something of a purple jester if one would were to call it such. But Hawke knew him well enough to just nod at is comment and go back to his book. So he stretched as he knew he was supposed to do, flexed his arms and such to flex his rib cage, coughing briefly to aid the way, before slipping out of his tunic and very quickly undoing the straps to the leather binder keeping his chest flat. The worn leather slipped free from their strappings easy enough and the leather cage was soon off of him and being set aside to be cleaned later. The tunic was returned and Fenris resumed the position that he had a moment ago.

Hawke said nothing, but then again if he watched, Fenris had no idea. He had been a bit busy trying to shuffle through the familiar steps quickly. After a moment of quietness, Fenris looked over the top of his book and saw Hawke had been as he had been before. Looking at his book and one hand gently wrapped around one of his ankles with a big thumb rubbing at the protrusion of his ankle bone.

“...Hawke?”

“Yes, love?”

“I’m transgender.”

“So am I.”

Fenris let his book hit his stomach, eyebrow hitching. After a moment, Hawke glanced sideways at him before grinning that devastatingly handsome and mischievous crooked grin of his and tugging his own tunic up and away from his chest. Underneath he wore a very similar chest binder around his own chest.

“... I love you, Hawke.”

“Love you too, Fen.”


End file.
